1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a status detecting device and program.
2. Related Art
There have been a system for detecting cable misconnection, a method for detecting chattering of a memory card at the time of connection insertion, and a connecting device that determines whether the signal pin of a first connector is inserted in the signal pin insertion slot of a second connector.